Collide
by Firstlight21
Summary: Stefan and Elena got into a fight. Stefan tries to apologize to Elena by singing. Based on Howie Day's "Collide"


**This chapter is dedicated to "Collide" by Howie Day.**

**Collide**

**Stefan's POV:**

I get ready for the concert I held in the ballroom where I knew that Elena wouldn't watch. Well, I owed her an apology after all the mistakes I've made. I hurt me as much as it hurts her, but I know someday, she would forgive me and accept me back in her life. I heard the MC announcing the audience to sit in their seats. In the seating chart, I specially reserved a chair for Elena. I doubted that she would come and see me performing here. I don't care though, I really need to tell her about this and I couldn't hold it anymore longer. "Ladies and gentlemen, Stefan Salvatore." The MC announced my name and I heard the curtains close. _That's my cue to go_, I thought. I walked to the mike stand and picked up my guitar. "Let her be there." I whispered as the curtains begin to open and a single spotlight shone on me. "Elena, if you're there, I have something to tell you." I said before I started singing.

_The dawn is breaking...  
A light shining through...  
You're barely waking...  
And I'm tangled up in you. (Yeah)_

I'm open, you're closed.  
Where I'll follow you'll go.  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again.  


I scanned the seats while I sing. _She's not here_, I thought as I saw the seat I reserved for her is empty. I close my eyes and let the emotions flood through me.

_Even the best fall down sometimes.  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme.  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind,  
I somehow found you and I collide.  
_

I heard the ballroom door being opened and closed again. I looked up to the door's direction and saw Elena standing in front of the door. I looked into her eyes, and hers met mine. We stared at each other for a few moments while I sang.

_I'm quiet, you know,  
You make a first impression.  
I've found I'm scared to know,  
I'm always on your mind._

Even the best fall down sometimes.  
Even the stars refuse to shine.  
Out of the back you fall in time  
Somehow find you and I collide...

Don't stop here...  
I lost my place...  
I'm close behind...  


When I'm about to sing the next part, she surprised me by continuing the song. I saw her walking straight to stage and a spotlight shone on her. I played the music and sang together with her.

_Even the best fall down sometimes.  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme.  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find, you and I collide.  
You finally find, you and I collide.  
You finally find, you and I collide._

The song ended and the audience erupted into applauses, but not our stare. We stared at each other, not caring about another thing. In her eyes, I saw the love, longing and pain. I was sure mine reflected the same. Right now, I wanted to hug her tightly and never letting her go. But, I highly doubted that she wanted to be hugged with me right now. I turned my face to the audience and bowed. The curtains close and the stage was now only lighted with a dim light. I took her hand and led her to the light. "Why?" She asked when we've reached the light. _Time to face the truth, _I thought as I took a deep breath. "_Cuando la noche comienza,_ I only saw stars. They're there for points and reasons, but I didn't have any moon in the sky. _Criba a partir del pasado _always haunted my mind and I always thought that nothing could make this pain go away. I was wrong. _Un momento en oto__ñ__o _I met you. I felt something in my heart when I saw you, and I knew it was love. _Corazón complicado_. I just can't hold myself again when I knew that you are the one for me. I've learned _la paciencia es algo digno de todo_ _y un destino precioso que debes luchar para_. _Una noche de mil amors y secretos_, when I found out the truth of my past and I discover my real love for you. _Después de todo el mil veces te lo he dicho Te amo, ¿cómo pudiste dejar que una palabra romper tu fe en mí? __Es__una__excusa__pobre__para__lo que__estoy haciendo__, __pero__sigue siendo__cierto._ _No puedo vivir sin mi vida! No puedo vivir sin mi alma! _Please Elena…" I whispered the last part, feeling suddenly tired. I have told her everything I needed to tell her and I could only wait for her to respond.

**Elena's POV:**

I felt tears on my cheeks and my heart begins to swell. _Stefan_, _I don't know what I'm gonna do without you_, I thought as my hand went to his face. I stroked his cheek and I saw him closing his eyes. "_Corazón complicado…" _I said, my voice wavered._ "__Sólo se puede ser más importante que lo que quería... lo que yo necesitaba. Lo que quiero y necesito es estar con ustedes, y sé que nunca seré lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar de nuevo. Tengo demasiadas excusas para quedarse, gracias a Dios por eso! Parece que no puede ser seguro, no importa cuántas millas pongo entre nosotros._" He continued and I pulled away my hands from his cheek and balled my fists. "I would never get over with this feeling, when you hurt me much. I never knew that it hurts me so much that I wouldn't believe that true love really exists." I whispered as I felt his hands went up to my chin and forced to look at him. "How I can convince you? Time… I supposed is the only way to gain your trust back in me…" Stefan said as he looked me squarely in the eyes. Seeing no other choice, I stared at his eyes. The usually hazel-blue eyes I saw is full of happiness are now full of pain, misery. Love stood out beyond anything else, but he couldn't hide it away from me. I closed my eyes and let the silence surround me.

We stayed in silence for a few moments. "_Separar las alas de nuevo…_" I whispered and I saw Stefan opening his eyes. He froze. "Say that again." He said, shocked. "_Cuando la noche comienza_, _separar las alas de nuevo_." I said. He hugged me tightly, and I return it. I buried my face in his chest and let the love spread. "_Te amo_." He whispered in my hair. "_Te amo, _Stefan." I said, ending this night.

**Translations:**

_Cuando la noche comienza _: When the night comes

_Criba a partir del pasado_ : Mysteries from the past

_Un momento en oto__ñ__o _: One moment in autumn

_Corazón complicado_ : The complex feeling

_La paciencia es algo digno de todo_ _y un destino precioso que debes luchar para_ : Patience is something very valuable and fate of no value to you should strive for

_Una noche de mil amors y secretos _: A night of thousands love and secrets

_Después de todo el mil veces te lo he dicho Te amo, ¿cómo pudiste dejar que una palabra romper tu fe en mí? _: After all the thousand times I've told you I love you, how could you let one word break your faith in me?

_Es__una__excusa__pobre__para__lo que__estoy haciendo__, __pero__sigue siendo__cierto._ : It's a poor excuse for what I'm doing, but it's still true.

_No puedo vivir sin mi vida! No puedo vivir sin mi alma! _: I cannot live without my life! I cannot live without soul!

_Sólo se puede ser más importante que lo que quería... lo que yo necesitaba. Lo que quiero y necesito es estar con ustedes, y sé que nunca seré lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar de nuevo. Tengo demasiadas excusas para quedarse, gracias a Dios por eso! Parece que no puede ser seguro, no importa cuántas millas pongo entre nosotros._ : Only you could be more important than what I wanted… what I needed. What I want and need is to be with you, and I know I'll never be strong enough to leave again. I have too many excuses to stay—thank heaven for that! It seems you can't be safe, no matter how many miles I put between us.

_Separar las alas de nuevo_ : Flap your wings once again

_Te amo_ : I love you


End file.
